


Coffee for Two

by maastrash



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Military Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrash/pseuds/maastrash
Summary: this is a fluff fest
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Coffee for Two

Elide Lochan stared at her laptop screen, trying her best to work on her assignment, but she failed miserably. Her eyes kept drifting to her background, a picture of her and her boyfriend, Lorcan. He was hugging her from behind, his hair blowing in the wind, eyes bright. They were both laughing at something she couldn’t remember. Honestly, she hadn’t been that happy since he’d left. Sometimes she missed him so much that it physically hurt to get out of her cold, empty bed.

Lorcan was serving in the army as a captain of a covert elite team overseas, and she was working hard to earn her teaching credentials. They had met when she was in college. He was leading an ROTC class, and she had been so distracted by him shirtless that she tripped right over a dip in the sidewalk. He had immediately come to help wrap her sprained ankle, and she was the perfect live example for his class.

From that moment, the chemistry had been undeniable. Even though no one had seen such polar opposites attract, they worked perfectly. Elide softened Lorcan’s rough exterior, and Lorcan’s support improved Elide’s confidence. It sounded cliche, but they truly brought out the best in each other. 

After college, they had moved in together, and Elide found herself attached to someone for the first time. Because she grew up with no parents and an abusive uncle, Elide was always forced to fend for herself. When she first started dating Lorcan, it was shocking to have someone care for her, love her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Lorcan’s deployment. It wasn’t his first-ever, but it was his first time leaving since moving in with Elide. 

Lorcan was her best friend, her lover, her supporter, her home. She didn’t know how she was going to make it without him. What made it worse is she didn’t know how long he’d be gone. They said most likely 6-9 months, which wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t easy either.  
She sighed, deciding to take a break from her tedious schoolwork and look at some more pictures of the boyfriend she missed so dearly. She went through her photo album smiling softly at their Christmas card pictures and summer vacation shots. She currently sat at their favorite coffee shop at the table by the window. “Their spot” they liked to call it. This cafe was where they had gone on their first date. Elide smiled as she thought back to when he got her coffee and watched the stars from his convertible.   
It became a regular date night spot for them. They were there so often that they knew most of the staff knew them by name.   
She was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t hear the barista call her name.   
“Chai Latte for Elide”   
That was weird. She hadn’t even ordered it.   
“Thanks, Luca,” she said as she grabbed the chai from the bar. “How’d you know I was gonna order soon.”  
He just shrugged, “I didn’t make it for you, Elide. Someone must’ve mobile ordered it under your name.”   
“What do you mean?” she asked, even more confused. “Are you messing with me?”  
“Of course not. I don’t have the time for that,” he said going back to making drinks.   
“Well, then who the ordered it?”  
“I did.”  
Elide froze. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice she heard in her dreams. A voice she hadn’t heard in 5 months.   
It couldn’t be him.   
Yet when she turned around there, he was. He was still in his uniform, his hair was shorter, and he seemed tired, but his eyes were bright. 

Before she even said anything, she was dropping the coffee and leaping into his arms.

He picked her up with ease, swinging around, holding her tight against him.

After squeezing him long enough that she knew he was here, she set her feet down. She looked into his eyes, smiling before softly pressing her lips to his. 

“Hi,” she breathed. 

“Hi.”

“When did you get back?” she asked, still in shock. 

“An hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve picked you up with a sign like in all the cheesy movies.”

“Because I wanted to surprise you, of course.”

She smiled. “Well, it was a successful surprise.”

She pressed her lips to his again.

“Get a room you two!” Luca called. “I am already cleaning your spilled latte. I don’t need the PDA too.”

“Sorry, Luca,” she apologized sheepishly.

“Our spot?” Lorcan asked.

Elide shook her head. “Take me home, Salveterre.”

He gave her a wolfish grin before pulling her out the door and in for another kiss. At that moment, in his arms, Elide realized she was already home.


End file.
